1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabric coated with polyorganosiloxanes which is useful as architectural fabric for use in structures such as air-supported and tension-supported roofs.
2. Background Information
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,053, issued Mar. 12, 1968, Clark teaches a transparent sheet material consisting essentially of square woven glass cloth coated and impregnated with a cured polymethylphenylsiloxane having from 45 to 55 percent by weight phenyl groups. This transparent sheet was useful in electrostatic printing equipment to produce transparencies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,127, issued Dec. 18, 1984, Gutek and VanWert teach a method of producing a silicone resin-coated fabric comprising an elastoplastic organopolysiloxane resin coated silicone elastomer membrane reinforced with fabric. The coated fabric is useful in producing structures such as air-supported roofs or tension-supported roofs.
The fabric of Gutek et al. has proven useful in making structures which do not require a large amount of light on the interior. A comparable fabric which was clear or transparent to sunlight was needed for uses such as in greenhouses or solar heated structures.